Jealousy At Its Finest
by MakAttack23
Summary: The mayor of Storybrooke has a new assistant who may or may not be a tad flirty with Regina. How does our sheriff feel about this new change? Read to find out. Just a one shot.


**Just a small one shot idea I had while taking a small break from my story Sk8r Girl! This takes place before the curse breaks. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**~ M.**

Emma was walking towards the diner around noon Tuesday, ready for a grilled cheese and her usual cocoa.

Today was a relatively slow day for the sheriff, just paperwork and one call about a cat getting stuck in a tree.

She entered the small diner with a ding from the bell and went to sit at the counter, Ruby immediately coming over to take her order.

"Hey, Em! What would you like today?" Ruby asked smiling at the blonde, pulling out her notepad.

"I'll have a grilled cheese, fries and a hot chocolate. Thanks Rubes." Emma replied smiling back at her friend.

Ruby nodded and wrote down the order, taking it to the back to give to Granny. Ruby came back a couple minutes later and set a hot chocolate down in front of the blonde and then left to serve others.

Emma sat there thinking and drinking her cocoa. Her thoughts were on the illustrious mayor of the town.

No one but Ruby knows of the giant crush she has on Regina and Emma wants to keep it that way. Regina would never like someone like her, she's made that abundantly apparent.

Still Emma can't help but think of the gorgeous mayor and those tight skirts she wears.

Just then a ding from the door startled Emma from her thoughts. She glanced over to see the woman occupying her thoughts and another woman following her in.

Emma crinkled her brows at the woman she'd never seen before. She was about 5'6 with long blonde hair pulled back in a bun, glasses and a short, way too short, skirt.

Regina and the woman went to sit down in a booth in the far corner. She saw the blonde say something and Regina giggled at whatever she said.

She freaking giggled! Emma had never heard Regina Mills make that cute, flirty noise before and Emma could feel her anger rising at the fact that this new woman made her make it instead of herself.

Emma turned back towards the front with her eyes narrowed. A scowl appeared on her face as another of Regina's laughs floated into her ears.

_Oh please! It can't be that funny! _Emma thinks as she grips her mug hard.

Ruby saunters over with Emma's plate in hand seeing how white Emma's knuckles were from her death grip on the mug.

"Whoa, easy there tiger, what did that mug ever do to you?" Regina asks teasingly as she sets down the plate in front of the angry blonde.

"Who's that?" Emma asks jerking her head in the direction of the blonde and the mayor.

Ruby looks over confused and then smirks at the realization of why Emma was so angry.

"Oh, that's Rachel. Madame Mayor's new assistant. Word is she totally wants in the mayor's pants and that's the reason she signed up for the position." Ruby states, watching as Emma's eyes grew.

"What! That would never happen! Regina would never sleep with someone like her!" Emma whisper shouts as she turns around to look at the two. Her scowl returns when she sees that the blonde is taking her pointer finger and drawing patterns seductively on the mayor's hand.

"My, my, sheriff. Is someone jealous?" Ruby smirks, practically seeing the smoke coming out of the blonde's ears.

"What! No!" Emma yells, getting curious looks from the few people in the diner, including the 2 her thoughts are focused on. She blushes and puts her head down some at the stares.

"Okay. If you say so Em, but if I were you, you might want to tell a certain mayor about your feelings before someone beats you to it, and judging by Regina's smile, you better do it fast." Ruby says pointedly, nodding towards the mayor and the blonde.

Ruby walks away and Emma's once again alone with her thoughts of the infuriating pair at the booth.

Emma's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the object of her affection approaching her.

"Hard at work as always I see." Regina says to the now startled blonde.

Emma's head shoots up at the sudden voice as she stares wide eyed at the gorgeous mayor and the way to close for comfort assistant.

"Just having some lunch. How are you today Madame Mayor?" Emma asks.

"Just fine, thank you. Have you met my new assistant? Rachel this is Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan, Rachel." Regina introduces as she smiles at Rachel.

"A pleasure to meet you, sheriff." Rachel says smirking as she holds her hand out for the frowning blonde to shake.

Emma glares and shakes her hand stiffly then turns her attention back to the brunette.

"Well we must be getting back to the office. Good day Ms. Swan." Regina says.

Emma watches as the Mayor and her assistant walk towards the door. Emma's anger explodes when she sees Rachel reach over and put her arm a little too low on the brunette's waist.

When the 2 are gone, Emma starts munching her fries furiously.

_Stupid Rachel and her stupid fucking grabby hands! Ever heard of hands to yourself woman?! _Emma thinks as she angrily finishes her meal.

Emma drops money on the counter and stomps out of the diner heading back to the station.

When she gets back to the station, she flops down in her chair and huffs. Her mind keeps going over the closeness between the two women earlier as her anger and jealousy increase tenfold.

_That should be me not that stupid bottle blonde! _Emma thinks angrily. _They're probably having sex on her desk! _

At that thought Emma quickly jumps out of her seat, grabs the files she has for the mayor, and races out of the station towards the Mayor's office.

She gets to the office and sees the dumb blonde sitting outside the door at her desk.

"Good afternoon sheriff do you have an appointment?" Rachel asks as Emma scowls at her.

"No, but I don't need one. I'm just here to return some files to the mayor." Emma says already moving towards the door.

"I'm sorry sheriff. You need an appointment. I'm afraid I can't let you in." Rachel says moving in front of the blonde.

"Well look who gives a shit!" Emma says, pushing past the blonde and storming into the office with Rachel right behind her.

Regina looks up angrily at the sudden intrusion.

"Rachel, what is the meaning of this?" Regina asks, glaring at the nervous assistant.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Mills. I tried to tell her but she just barged right in!" Rachel tells the mayor hurriedly.

"That's quite alright, Rachel. I will deal with Ms. Swan. You may go." Regina tells her. The blonde quietly leaves the room and slowly closes the door.

"Now Ms. Swan would you kindly tell me why you are so rudely interrupting me?" Regina asks the blonde standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry Madame Mayor! Did I interrupt your little flirt fest?" Emma asks angrily.

"Ms. Swan what are you yammering about?" Regina asks with a small smile. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of… of that?! As if! I have nothing to be jealous of!" Emma says as she paces the room.

Regina stands and makes her way over to the seething blonde.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Ms. Swan?" Regina asks smirking at the infuriated woman.

"No! ... Wait yes! I will see you later Madame Mayor! I'll be at your house at 8 o' clock sharp and I am going to fuck your brains out." Emma says, grabbing the front of Regina's shirt and pulling her into a hard kiss full of tongue and teeth.

Emma pulls her lips away, let's go of the breathless woman's shirt, and strolls out of the office with a smirk and a confident strut to her step.

Regina stands there wide-eyed for a minute before her ever famous smirk appears on her smudged lips. She walks out of the office and up to the assistant's desk.

"So … did it work?" Rachel asks as she removes her glasses.

"Oh, yes." Regina replies.

"Mission accomplished." Rachel smirks.

"Jealousy at its finest, dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wonderful evening to prepare for." Regina says smirking at the woman sitting behind the desk and strutting out the door.


End file.
